


an exclusive empathy for certain pleasures

by potstickermaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don't really know what this is at this point, Light Angst, Mentions of Winn Alex and Jess, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: There’s a certain amount of novelty that never disappears to being friends with Kara Danvers, Lena discovers. There’s a certain amount of effort that comes with being friends with Lena Luthor, Kara discovers. There's much they find out about each other. This is their love story.Prompt fill: Kara and Lena are exposed to a device that makes the other person feel when one is pleasuring themselves.





	an exclusive empathy for certain pleasures

There’s a certain amount of novelty that never disappears to being friends with Kara Danvers, Lena discovers. Most of it is borne of the fact that Lena hasn’t had many friends before so of course, everything about their friendship is a first, but Lena treasures every moment and files away every new thing she discovers with much interest. 

For example, there’s amusement, so much of it, when she first finds out just how many potstickers the blonde could fit in her mouth in one go. There’s amazement at how great she really is at her job at CatCo—she survived two years as Cat Grant’s assistant, after all, and Lena had to admit to wondering if Kara is a masochist or if Cat had a little crush on the bubbly blonde. 

The one thing that Lena likes best, perhaps, is the endearment at the way Kara would insistently tell her to go home when she stays late at L-Corp—which means it’s pretty much a nightly discussion. At six in the evening, on the dot, Kara would text her a reminder. If Lena doesn’t reply or if she says  _ not yet, I need to finish this,  _ Kara would text her again, and then again, until she would end up calling and telling Lena to go home and just work next day,  _ please,  _ in a voice that could only mean  _ listen here, you stubborn woman. _

There had been a moment after a certain “go home already” phone call, one night many months later, that Lena wondered if she is only staying at work late just so Kara would call her and tell her to go home. The threats about the blonde coming over and dragging Lena out of her office by the collar have been nothing short of amusing, but it’s the way Kara would tell her to  _ take care of yourself, please,  _ in a voice that sounded so tender and careful that always had her surrendering, and she realizes that maybe, just maybe, the newness of being friends with Kara hasn’t really gone because she’s starting to see her as more than just a friend, and everything else the blonde is doing is being shown in another light.

The novelty of being friends with Kara Danvers—of pining for Kara Danvers—never really vanishes. It’s proven yet again when, one time, Supergirl lands on Lena’s office balcony. She is on her laptop, reading through schematics of L-Corp’s latest project, when the heroine barges into her office. The tirade about  _ that door is  _ not  _ an entrance  _ is on her tongue, but Supergirl looks exhausted, so the businesswoman chooses to watch her quietly. 

“I hate my job,” Supergirl groans as she collapses on Lena’s pristine white couch. The CEO’s eyebrow quirks up at the familiar whine in that voice. She leans back against her seat, emerald eyes flicking to the way a crinkle develops between the heroine’s eyebrows. She breathes a small laugh of disbelief.

“I know we’re friends,” Lena begins as she closes her laptop shut, “but is there a reason you’re ranting to me?” Lena asks. There’s no accusation in her voice, just curiosity, and as she watches blue eyes widen with both surprise and  _ fear,  _ Lena wonders just  _ how  _ Kara Danvers has managed to hide this secret identity for so long. 

//

There’s a certain amount of effort that comes with being friends with Lena Luthor, Kara discovers. It had been easy to make friends for her. Alex says it’s because she’s a personification of niceness and sunshine and anyone would love to be her friend. She finds that all she needs is to smile and be honest and people would be nice to her back (except Snapper). It’s easy to extend invitations for dinners, catch-up brunches, or game nights, easy to send texts that ask how her friends’ days are so far, easy to tell them to  _ take care, I love you. _

But she finds that friendship takes a little bit more effort with Lena. It’s not that Lena is a difficult person to be friends with—despite being a Luthor, she’s lovely, nice, generous, and overall wonderful, and that’s  _ exactly  _ what Kara has problems with. She’s  _ too  _ lovely,  _ too  _ wonderful, that Kara finds it hard to invite her to dinners without stuttering over her offer. Her smiles are disarming, especially when that dimple shows itself, that it’s difficult not to end up being a blubbering idiot, and her invitations for Lena to come over for game night usually end up being messages because she doesn’t come off as stupid over the text.

Most difficult perhaps is telling Lena to  _ take care, I love you,  _ because when Kara thinks about it, she can’t stop her mind from racing with the possibilities of how it would be interpreted. It’s not that she doesn’t love Lena—she does, Rao,  _ she does _ —but she often worries about how Lena would take it, and worries further of just how much she herself loves Lena. She is her best friend, after all, but when Lena answers her calls during late nights at L-Corp and talks to her in an amused voice that insist  _ yes, Kara, I’m already packing up to go home _ and calls her back much later with a sleepy, tired voice to wish her  _ good night, blondie,  _ Kara wonders sometimes if best friends is all they could be. Especially when she  _ knows _ Lena’s heartbeat skips and races at her presence. It’s practically cheating, she knows, but somehow, she  _ still  _ can’t find it in herself to fully entertain the idea. Not yet, anyway.

So when Kara tries to tell Lena to  _ take care, I love you _ , she masks them in lengthy tirades of  _ don’t work too hard, please, and go home early today  _ and  _ have you eaten? I have a whole extra lunch box of potato salad if you want to share _ and  _ good night, sweet dreams!  _ because it’s easier to ramble than say what, exactly, she means. 

Most difficult in this friendship with Lena is the fact that despite being her best friend, she still had that one, big glaring secret she hides from the CEO. She knows she has to tell her sooner or later but she likes delaying it, if only to selfishly avoid the conversation it would inevitably bring. 

So really, it’s with fatigue and not much consciousness when one night, after a particularly grueling battle with a bunch of alien mercenaries, she flies to Lena’s balcony. She crashes to her best friend’s couch, a rant on her tongue about how her day went terribly and eagerness in her mind to listen about Lena’s own day, as if they hadn’t been texting during the duration of it. She tells the purpose of her visit, the identity of Kara Danvers on her lips even as she wears the cape of National City’s heroine. She is exhausted that she thinks Lena’s question is sarcastic because  _ duh, Luthor, I’m your best friend, of course I have a right to rant to you,  _ but when she realizes which role she is supposed to be playing then, at that moment, she wants to disappear into thin air.

//

Supergirl stammers with an excuse, jumping up from the couch that she hovers a few inches off the ground for a moment. She tells Lena that her balcony is the nearest one she could crash to after a particularly difficult scuffle with a rogue alien, but the businesswoman only tilts her head in amusement. Lena doesn’t think it’s the glasses or the ponytail that separated the identities of CatCo reporter Kara Danvers and all-powerful Supergirl; it must be the fearless, confident way the heroine carries herself, and as she fumbles through her words in search for a believable excuse, Lena sees her best friend now, awkward and all-too adorable Kara Danvers, under that red and blue suit, and there’s no denying it. 

Kara denies it, anyway. At least for all of thirty seconds. Lena stares her down, left eyebrow raised in a way that she knows is threatening, her arms crossed against her chest as she stands. It’s almost entertaining to watch the Girl of Steel herself sputter and flail her arms around, but Kara finally gives up with a heavy sigh and instead apologizes. It’s surprising to say the least, a Super saying sorry to a Luthor for keeping her identity secret. The way Kara looks so torn and absolutely defeated as she tells Lena that  _ it’s not because you’re a Luthor  _ and  _ not even for your protection  _ breaks Lena’s heart, but it’s her hushed admission after a painful stretch of silence that has her so easily forgiving her blonde best friend for the long-kept secret.

“I was selfish,” Kara whispers, the heroine looking so small despite the proud colors of her crest. The blonde looks down and Lena watches her with intent and much curiosity—she stands in front of her desk now, only two steps or three away from Supergirl, her hands resting on the table to make the woman understand that she’s opening herself up for her, that she’s here to understand and to listen. Lena thinks she imagines the way specks of ice dance in Kara’s breath when she sighs. “I didn’t want you to see me as any different.” 

Lena frowns at that. Kara continues in her admission. “My identity as Supergirl comes with the assumption that I am the Girl of Steel, and I… I didn’t want you to look at me like that, because you’re... “ Kara shakes her head. She is not looking at Lena when she smiles. It’s pensive, almost mournful, as if she’s already accepted the thought she had in her head. “You’re the only person I can be vulnerable with. Be  _ human  _ with—be truly Kara Danvers with. I’m sorry,  _ so sorry,  _ you don’t even know, that I kept this secret from you for so long. I understand if you’re mad. You can scream at me, but please don’t hit me—I don’t want you to get hurt.”  

The raven-haired woman stands straighter at that. It takes a small amount of courage for her to step forward, and when Kara finally meets her gaze, Lena manages a smile. “I’m not mad, you crazy alien,” she says softly. Kara stares at her and she sees confusion in those blue eyes, and Lena just shrugs as if it could explain everything. She isn’t one to run out of words—it’s with words that she dismantles her competitors, after all—but when sentimentality plays a part in conversations, there is some effort in looking for the right ones. “I am surprised, I admit, but I’m not mad. I am also mildly impressed and a little bewildered. Has someone told you that your disguise is terrible?”

Kara finally laughs at that. Lena knows she’s communicated the forgiveness the heroine seeks when she melts into her strong arms as they hug, and it’s with more than just awe that she wraps her own arms around Kara, this time—there’s awe that she’s friends with an all-too wonderful woman and awe that her friend is National City’s beloved heroine, and there’s also the disbelief that despite this eclipse of such identities, Kara doesn’t look at her differently. She thanks Lena, for some reason, and tells her that  _ Rao, I’m so glad you’re my best friend,  _ and the businesswoman replies with gratefulness, too, because who would have thought: a Luthor and a Super. Best friends.

Later in her bed, when Lena tries to sleep—after Kara as Supergirl made her leave the office, with a threat this time of literally picking her up and flying her home if she doesn’t pack up in five minutes—she realizes that perhaps the reason she didn’t really realize Kara is Supergirl isn’t because of her frankly terrible excuse for a disguise, but because she had been so inclined to believe that she has been good, so far, and had been hoping it would be enough for _ two _ different individuals, both entirely too good for the world, to have faith in her enough to consider her a friend. It’s a little harrowing to recognize that after everything, there’s still only one person who believed in her, but she supposes it’s better than no one—and really, if it’s Kara Danvers, the Girl of Steel herself, she couldn’t really complain. Not one bit.

//

There’s still effort in being friends with Lena Luthor, Kara laments to herself, but at least it’s lesser now with no secrets in the way. She doesn’t have to come up with an excuse or another when she has to run off in the middle of brunch—Lena would just smile at her, pride on her lips, and tells her to  _ save the day, blondie,  _ and Kara would fly off with a promise to make it up to her. She would visit every so often as Kara or Supergirl—still using that balcony door, but thankfully Lena stops telling her it’s  _ not really an entrance _ —and bring donuts or coffee that she would never tell Lena is actually from another country. 

The difficulty, Kara thinks, is still in the lurking thoughts she has about the raven-haired woman. She’s grateful, so grateful, that Lena doesn’t look at her differently, and when she rants about Snapper  _ or  _ the DEO, her best friend would still listen, so intently, as if she’s hanging onto every word Kara would say. Her voice is still so soft when she tells Kara that  _ yes, Supergirl, I’m on my way home, no need to fly to me,  _ but she thinks what makes it harder this time around is the worry that reveals itself in green eyes or the concern that laces in Lena’s voice when she tells Kara to  _ please take care, Kara  _ every time, as if Kara isn’t practically invincible. 

Lena still sees her as Kara Danvers, awkward, bumbling human, and while Kara is grateful, it becomes harder to deny that she wishes, so badly, that Lena becomes more than just her best friend.

Still, it’s comforting that now, with her identities out in the open for Lena, she can come to the woman with rants about either, with lunch proposals, or, at times of dire need, with requests for help. Since Lena had already signed NDAs, despite Kara’s frustration, the heroine could technically consult with Lena about certain cases that are handled over the DEO. She’s still not allowed in the building, if only because she has no real business there and, as J’onn said,  _ it’s for security purposes,  _ but Kara as Supergirl sometimes flies to her for a second opinion on certain matters, especially given her expertise on science and technology—Alex and Winn combined, she tells J’onn.

It’s under that pretense that Kara, as Supergirl, visits Lena one afternoon. Entering through the balcony door, she finds the CEO busy typing away on her laptop. The woman tells her  _ one moment, blondie,  _ and Kara just hums, taking a seat on the chair across Lena’s desk as she waits.

“Okay,” Lena says. Two more clicks later, she’s closing her laptop and smiling at Kara in a way that reminds the blonde of the lightness she feels when flying. The heroine could just smile back. “What can I do for you, Supergirl?” She asks. 

Kara reveals a small, nondescript metal box and places it on the desk in front of Lena. The businesswoman quirks up an eyebrow as she eyes the box. Kara sighs and gestures at it with her hand. 

“The DEO is trying to figure out what this is,” she says, and slumps on the chair. Normally, if she was consulting or questioning someone, she’d pace around with confidence, fists on her waist, but this is Lena and she knows she can be vulnerable and crabby with the woman so she does. “It’s been two days and they still haven’t found anything. I’ve been telling them to let you come in to check because  _ what if  _ it’s a weapon or some a bomb or something, but J’onn is still going off about you’re not an agent, blah blah blah.” She huffs petulantly and crosses her arms. Lena chuckles. 

“Please tell me you didn’t smuggle this to my office to check on it, because I’m not touching that if so,” Lena murmurs as she continues to eye the cube. Kara pouts.

“I didn’t! I had complete clearance to bring this here.” When the CEO raises an eyebrow, Kara gasps in mock indignation. “I swear! Alex, tell her,” she mutters into her earpiece. There’s a laugh in her ear and Alex’s voice comes in, pleased.

“At least we know you won’t be illegally taking government property for Lena to check,” her sister says, and Kara rolls her eyes.

“ _ Anyway,  _ no one else would like to admit that they need help, so please,” the blonde says, turning to look at Lena seriously. “All we know is that it’s confiscated from one of the aliens caught at a raid downtown, but he escaped. It’s complicated trafficking business, intergalactic theft and prostitution, those kinds of crimes, so I wouldn’t really be surprised if that’s a weapon of sorts.” 

Lena hums and nods thoughtfully. She finally takes the cube in her hands—Kara knows it’s made of platinum and heavy despite its size. There are two engraved lines that run along the middle of the cube and on each of the two opposite faces are two concentric circles, also engraved. It glows a faint blue from the tiny cracks.

“Alien language?” Lena asks, and Kara shrugs. 

“Not that I know of. None that the database knows of either,” the Kryptonian answers. Lena smirks in sort of proud way that has Kara shrugging again. 

“Show-off,” the CEO shoots back, and the heroine just chuckles. “Anyway. I would need to bring this down to the labs to see what I can find.” 

Kara nods and stands just as Lena does. “Can I come with?” The blonde asks. Lena lowers the cube to her desk and at the same time, Kara reaches for it. As soon as she makes contact, the cube makes a low humming noise. Both women retract their hands. Kara curses under her breath and immediately dashes to the other side of the desk so she could shield Lena with her body as the box emits a faint hissing sound. The light turns from blue to red, much brighter than its earlier glow. The heroine could hear Lena’s heartbeat spike in fear and Kara scans the cube. There’s nothing out of the ordinary she sees, but then the sound dies down followed by the dimming of its light. Kara doesn’t move, just waits for something else to happen, but all she feels is a small shudder down her spine when Lena’s hand brushes against her waist.

“What… What just happened?” Lena whispers. There’s crackling in Kara’s earpiece before Winn’s voice comes in and tells her the element signature from the cube just disappeared from their radar. 

“What does that mean?” Kara asks. She still hasn’t moved from where she stood defensively in front of Lena but she does reach out for the cube. It doesn’t seem to be powered of anything now, just a useless shiny box that sits on Lena’s table, but she still can’t be sure. It’s still heavy in her hands but it’s mostly just cold metal.

“We don’t know yet. Do you want to bring it back to the DEO?” Winn offers. Kara sighs and takes it.

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a few minutes,” the heroine says. She clutches the cube in her hand and turns to Lena with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that,” she murmurs. Lena glances to her and shrugs. 

“It’s alright. I hope I didn’t… Activate it or something?” The CEO says, unsure. Kara can hear that she’s still scared, or at least uneasy, so Kara tries to assure her.

“If anything, you managed to shut it down. Are you okay?” Kara asks, just to make sure. Lena nods, though hesitantly, and she pauses before she speaks.

“Just a little bit disappointed that I didn’t get to tinker with some alien tech,” she says with a small smile, and Kara realizes that she’s only half-joking—she’s pretty sure the scientist part of the woman had been excited at the prospect, so now Kara is slightly upset at herself for getting Lena’s hopes up.

“Sorry,” Kara says immediately, to which Lena shakes her head but the blonde continues. “Nope, but well, I promise I’ll insist on getting you some alien tech you can play around with.”

Lena grins at that and Kara thinks that she’ll definitely annoy J’onn much more this time until he gives in and lets Lena have at least a consultancy position at the DEO. 

“Can I drop by later tonight with dinner?” Kara offers as she walks out of the balcony. Lena follows her with that same grin and that racing heartbeat that makes Kara think that  _ maybe _ she should take the chance now because Lena might change her mind about her sooner or later, or someone else could arrive and steal her attention, but when Lena tells her  _ only if you bring the best potstickers in town,  _ Kara thinks that maybe she could do it later, while they share Kara’s favorite food, because maybe, just maybe, Lena is for her and she wouldn’t change her mind about it. 

// 

When Kara leaves for the DEO, Lena finds herself smiling long after the heroine has gone, yet again. It should have lost its novelty by now, how amazed she is that her best friend is  _ Supergirl,  _ but it doesn’t. Especially when she gets involved in little adventures like this. She feels something simmering in her belly, perhaps excitement at the idea of having some alien tech to tinker with next time, as Kara promised, and she tries to return to work because she can’t very well stare at the sky until Kara returns with dinner. 

Much later, when Lena has sent Jess home, Kara arrives through the normal human entrance—her office door. The blonde is bringing two paper bags of her what Lena knows is their usual combination of Chinese and Italian dishes. Lena stops midway the email she’s drafting and closes her laptop just as Kara begins setting their dinner on the coffee table across her couch.

“About time, blondie,” Lena greets with a smirk. The reporter has changed into her civilian clothes—she’s wearing a dark blue and white checkered button down tucked into black fitting jeans, around her waist the same belt she seemed to wear every time, her hair up in a ponytail. The CEO wouldn’t admit to staring but she does give her best friend an appreciative once over. She’s not blind, after all. Kara is breathtakingly attractive that sometimes, Lena has to calm her racing heart so as not to alert the heroine of her current predicament. And then, Christ, there’s that embarrassing rush in her chest again, the one that makes its way to her core, the one that she tries so hard to suppress especially in the presence of her superhero best friend, so she forces herself to lean back against her chair and smile up at the blonde. When her gaze lands on Kara, there’s a blush on the woman’s cheeks and Lena clears her throat. Did she just get caught staring?

“So. Dinner?” Lena says with a grin as she stands. Kara offers her chopsticks as she sits on the couch beside Kara. There’s little distance between them, like always, and she thinks she imagines it when the blonde glances to Lena’s exposed skin—her skirt ends a few inches above her knees. It’s moments like this that Lena wonders if maybe, just maybe, her attraction isn’t really one-sided, especially when Kara stammers in that truly adorable manner as she accidentally brushes her hand against Lena’s knee as she reaches for the potstickers near her side of the table. It feeds the fantasy in her mind that Kara likes her, that Kara likes her back, and she feels confidence build in her gut as she picks a piece of shrimp from the garlic lemon pasta she’s having. She looks up from her meal to look at Kara, a smirk playing on her red lips. 

“I hope you know how frustrated you made me earlier,” she says. She pauses—an emphasis on the double meaning she wants Kara to pick up on. She sees the exact moment she does so: Kara blushes a delicious red, her eyes widen, and she coughs, rather violently, and Lena’s smirk widens. “I was really hoping I could play around with that cube,” she continues. 

Kara manages a grin and a shrug before she reaches for the bottle of water at the other side of the coffee table. She finishes half the bottle in a gulp and a half. Lena sees the way her fist clenches around the bottle and she remembers the sheer power hidden in Kara’s physique. 

In the darkness of her bedroom, some nights, Lena would indulge herself in certain fantasies that involve the blonde. It’s a turn on, the strength she knows Kara possesses, but what drives her to the brink, what has her screaming  _ Kara’s  _ name during these times is the fact that she knows how much Kara holds back—and just how much she could  _ give.  _

Lena swallows thickly and she hopes the flush on her cheeks isn’t too visible. 

“Don’t go breaking my heart like that, Kara,” Lena continues with a small smile. Kara sputters, furrows her eyebrows, then scoffs. It’s not the first time she’ll tease Kara. It certainly won’t be the last, not when her best friend’s reactions are so....interesting. She could take this chance to tell her that she likes her, or god, maybe even  _ loves  _ her, but Kara only glares at her. The blonde shoves a bite of chicken in her mouth and Lena just laughs.

“There’s something—” Lena gestures to her lips, but Kara just glares at her again. “What? I’m not kidding,” the CEO laughs. Kara attempts to wipe her lips but she misses the spot, so without thinking, Lena just reaches over and wipes the sauce off the corner of the blonde’s lips.

It’s without thinking, too, that she licks the sweet and sour sauce off her thumb. She hums and feels a shudder roll down her spine, and when she chances a look at Kara, the woman isn’t glaring anymore, but she’s still staring at Lena like she did something terrible, or something, because there’s a glint in her eyes that Lena can’t quite place.

“Are you okay, blondie?” Lena asks, and just like that, the moment breaks. Kara huffs at her and mutters and Lena just grins. 

She doesn’t think the novelty of being friends with Kara Danvers will ever disappear. She thinks that perhaps she’ll never stop feeling like  _ this  _ for Kara—whatever  _ this  _ feeling is.

//

There’s a  _ lot _ of effort that comes with being  _ just _ friends with Lena Luthor, Kara realizes. There’s an emotion that buzzes in her mind, that throbs between her legs, as she keeps imagining the softness of Lena’s skin against her, as she keeps replaying the way her voice teased, or Rao, the way she licked her thumb. There was that embarrassing heat and that shudder that rolled down her spine, and until now that she lays awake on the middle of her bed at home, the all-too human feeling of desire brews inside her and it screams:

_ Lena, Lena, Lena. _

Okay, so maybe she likes her best friend. It’s hard not too, not when Lena is so lovely and so wonderful, but times like this when she’s alone in the darkness of her bedroom and she’s left to certain thoughts, she ends up thinking of how  _ beautiful  _ and  _ gorgeous  _ her best friend also is. 

She’s not  _ blind.  _ She knows Lena is attractive, unbearably so, and the human desires she has picked up through the years of growing up on Earth surrounded by imagery of life sexualized sometimes win. Kara whines and kicks her sheets off—carefully, because she doesn’t want to break her bed again. She stares at the ceiling but all she can see is Lena. Lena and her knowing smirks, her blood red lips, the way her nose scrunches when she grins too widely.

Lena and that sinful cleavage, the tongue that peeked ever so teasingly to lick away the hint of sauce from her thumb, those hungry eyes.

Kara groans and relents. There’s a fire inside her that she needs to quell if she wants to get any hint of sleep tonight, so she shoves her right hand under her shorts and panties and slams her other over her mouth. She finds that she’s already wet. She bites back a moan and touches herself. It’s slow at first, but her needs win over the pretense of modesty and her movements turn frantic between her legs as she imagines how soft Lena must be, how  _ wet  _ she would be for Kara—this is her fantasy, after all—and she comes soon, too soon, with a sharp cry of Lena’s name and the searing image of those smoldering green eyes that could bring the Girl of Steel to her knees. 

She catches her breath. There’s slickness in her thighs and guilt in her chest, but she ignores it as she falls to sleep with dreams of whispered names, pale skin, and jet-black hair, and the distant awareness that she definitely wants to be more than just friends with Lena.

//

Lena is not a stranger to self-love. Having had virtually no intimate partners at the onset of adulthood—boarding school and college days were a different story—she had familiarized herself very well to the act. Lately, she hasn’t had time for it, not when there were proposals to read, projects to work on, enemies to crush, but that doesn’t mean the urge wasn’t there. Oh, it had been there a lot, thank you very much, especially when she’s always surrounded with  _ Kara, Kara, Kara.  _ Being practically Lena’s only friend, it meant that the blonde is always in her orbit, which also means her little  _ fantasies  _ involving the blonde were always in reach, too, always haunting her in her moments of peace.

She doesn’t think the  _ urge  _ to do so has burned this painfully. She’s supposed to be finishing reading through schematics while she’s in bed, but halfway through, she is hit with a fire so intense she feels her skin ignite at the barest of movements at one point during the evening. She lets out a shuddering breath, and with it she remembers earlier that night—how Kara’s looks seem to linger, how lovely her dark blush is against her cheeks. Lena’s eyes lose focus on the schematics she is supposed to be reading as she bites her lip, remembering so vividly how Kara had stared at her after she licked off that smear of sauce off her thumb. She realizes now that it’s  _ hunger  _ in her eyes, and it doesn’t help quell the flames that burn inside her. There’s a hint of guilt as she imagines how the night would have gone—food forgotten on the table, Kara on top of her, and the one regular fantasy of hers coming true: Kara between her legs, making her scream in her office, on that pristine white couch. 

The need to touch herself lingers and it reaches a climax, though only in the form of uncomfortable heat between her legs and her belly. Her heart races, her fingertips tingle with something akin to pleasure like someone had touched her. She feels the tip of her ears redden with shame when she realizes she’s wet,  _ so wet,  _ and she wonders what has come over her as she mutters under her breath and heads to the bathroom to shower. 

The cold water doesn’t help with her thoughts, her fantasies, but it at least calms her burning skin. She falls asleep later, pleasure still tingling on her fingertips, and she thinks that there’s a certain novelty to being friends with Kara Danvers, though she never really realized  _ this  _ would be part of it. She wonders distantly, if this novelty would finally disappear should their relationship change, but that night she dreams of honey hair and ocean eyes and all the firsts they could do together on that couch.

//

Alex tells Kara the next day that the cube’s element signature is still null—nothing has happened after she brought it to Lena’s office, but the DEO is monitoring the cube in case it exhibits any signs of risk. Kara isn’t happy with this answer but she accepts it; there’s no threat, so all is back to normal.

Later that day she visits Lena with the news and a box of the woman’s favorite donuts. She comes into the CEO’s office in a light pink dress that’s tight and ends mid-thigh because it’s the first thing she picked up from her clothes rack, and Lena’s reaction is a curious one. With how pale Lena is there is no mistaking the blush on her cheeks. She doesn’t want to cheat but it’s hard not to miss the way Lena’s heartbeat skips, either. The most bizarre thing, however, is the jolt of pleasure shooting from her core as she watches Lena cross her legs behind her desk.

“Hey blondie,” Lena smiles. Kara’s ponytail bobs as she nods in greeting and she grins back. “What can I do for you?” 

The blonde adjusts her glasses. “I brought some sugary treats,” she says, placing the box on Lena’s desk. The CEO eagerly reaches forward and opens the box, grinning when she sees what’s inside. All of her favorites, Kara made sure.

“Thank you,” Lena sighs. “I don’t deserve one yet but I definitely will have one or three after my meeting.”

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t know,” Kara frowns. She didn’t really ask; she just assumed Lena had time for her.

“It’s alright. I always have time for you,” Lena says, and Kara’s frown lifts up into a small, almost coy smile at those words. “Any reason for this visit aside from these lovely treats?” 

“Erm, yeah, about the cube from yesterday.” The blonde shrugs. “Not an update really, but I just wanted to tell you not to worry because they think it’s inert now, but they’re monitoring it just in case.” She crosses her arms against her chest in thought—the cube could just be posing no threat and could activate itself sooner or later, and…

And her train of thoughts halt when she notices how Lena is looking at her. There’s heat in her gaze that Kara almost blushes but she straightens herself. 

“That’s…good,” Lena says in a voice that’s almost a whisper. She shifts on her seat again and Kara feels another jolt of pleasure that makes her squeak. 

What is happening to her?

“Yes, good, right. Well uh, I have to go to work now though,” the blonde says as she takes a step back and gestures vaguely to the door. Lena smiles at her in a way that makes Kara’s own heart skip a beat.

“Alright. Message me when you get to CatCo?” Lena asks. Kara nods, rather furiously, before she’s practically skipping out the door. 

Kara would deny until her death and the next planet’s that she ever hid in one of L-Corp’s bathrooms just to rub one out, but she does. 

//

Jess knocks on her door a minute after Kara leaves to remind her of her meeting. It’s one of her usual ones with unbearable investors and their boring talk, so she is incredibly startled when she’s hit with fire, yet again, like the one from last night. She heaves a breath and tries to stomp down the heat but it burns, so deliciously, and she could only try to maintain her breathing. It takes everything in her not to excuse herself—she is a professional, after all—and she swallows thickly, holds her pen in a death grip as she feels an all-too familiar build-up. There’s the uncomfortable heat between her legs, her core throbbing with obvious, soaking need, but then it wanes no sooner than it peaks and her heart races, her fingertips tingle with something akin to pleasure like someone had touched her.

It doesn’t happen again for the rest of the day, or the day after that, or the day after the next, and Lena is torn between being thankful and being pissed.

//

Kara comes home one night after a busy evening of stopping robberies and fires. She checks her phone and sees it’s past seven, so she walks to her fridge and dials Lena’s number. The CEO answers at the fifth ring and Kara almost drops the tupperwares in her hands when she hears the sleepy drawl she greets her with.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Kara asks, her voice soft. She swallows and dumps the food containers on her kitchen counter then unclips her cape. 

“It’s alright. I fell asleep on my desk.” Lena chuckles. There’s still traces of sleep in her voice, her laugh a low rasp that makes Kara blush hotly. 

“ _ Lena,”  _ she chastises, though really, it’s more of a frustrated whine than anything. Kara skips so she’s sitting on her kitchen counter and kicks off her boots. “It’s super late, and clearly you’re tired, so please go home already.”

There’s a shuffling  from the other line and Kara furrows her eyebrows. “I’m packing up,” Lena murmurs, then yawns. The blonde frowns; she can practically hear the exhaustion in Lena’s voice.

“Long day?” She asks softly. Lena hums in the affirmative and Kara clicks her tongue. “Want me to fly you home?” She expects the CEO to turn down the offer. So far, in the four instances that Kara had done so, she had been turned down, so she’s pleasantly surprised when Lena sighs and says yes.

“I want to just sleep right now,” the businesswoman explains. “I’ll probably get knocked out during, so I wouldn’t have to panic so much.” 

Kara shrugs on her boots and puts her cape back on in half a second before she’s flying off to L-Corp. She lands on the balcony and finds Lena cradling her head in her hand as she sits on the couch. The blonde smiles fondly at the woman.

“Worked too hard today?” She whispers in greeting and Lena looks up with a small laugh.

“I’ve had sweet victories today, it’s worth it,” the CEO says. Kara asks her if she’s ready to go home. Lena toes off her heels and hooks her fingers on the straps before standing.

“Take me home, Supergirl,” she says in a sleepy yet still entirely too sensuous voice. Kara swallows and chuckles softly but she takes her in her arms, bridal style, and takes off for her apartment. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, her face nestled on the crook of it as she tries to ignore the growing distance between her and the ground. It’s moments like these that Kara finds she likes most about having superpowers, and it takes much effort for her part not to just stay hovering above National City with the most beautiful woman across galaxies in her arms. 

Kara lands on Lena’s apartment balcony but instead of lowering her to the floor, the heroine continues until she’s in the bedroom so she could deposit the woman on her bed. Lena lets a satisfied little moan when her back hits to soft mattress and Kara fights the urge to kiss her goodnight, instead tucks her in and bids her sweet dreams before she leaves. 

//

Lena wakes up in the middle of the night to fire in her veins and arousal slick between her thighs. She groans; just when she thought  _ this  _ was over with. She sighs and rolls out of bed, momentarily forgetting how she got home until she finds she’s still wearing her clothes from work. She pads to the bathroom and sheds her clothes. The heat intensifies between her legs and finally, she relents and touches herself underneath the cold spray of water in the shower. She comes with Kara’s name on her tongue and guilt heavy in her belly but she ignores it, instead focuses on the buzzing pleasure that stays on her fingertips. 

When she rolls back to bed, she texts Kara with a heart emoji and there’s a reply two seconds after of a heart emoji with sparkles. Lena falls asleep with a smile on her lips. 

//

Kara wonders what, or  _ how,  _ her pleasure managed to double over beyond all her experiences, but she collapses on her bed with Lena’s name still echoing in her ears. She wonders if, when she dares focus on Lena one of these nights, she’ll hear the woman scream her name, too. 

//

It happens again, nights later, after Kara visits Lena with dinner. There was the way the blonde’s gaze lingered on the dip of her blouse again, on the way her eyes widened when Lena’s skirt rode up just so, and it’s this curious, perhaps hungry gaze that Lena thinks about as she struggles through several business proposals while she lays in bed.

It’s this gaze Lena thinks about when the fire hits again. There’s the haze of pleasure that escalates, razes her nerves with delicious heat, and she thinks back to when, exactly, this started. A small moan leaves her lips and her fists clench against the sheets—she’s not touching herself, not really, but when she closes her eyes and focuses, she could feel, almost, the way friction brushes against her wet sex, and she most certainly climaxes this time. Her body trembles as pleasure ebbs but she’s wide awake with an idea that makes her blush, makes the fire in her belly flare all over again.

//

Lena drops by Kara’s apartment one day with a box of donuts and a theory. She starts talking as soon as Kara opens the door, which is endearing in the best of ways, and the blonde is curious about what this theory is for. Lena walks to the kitchen table, still rambling, and places the box down.

“It’s all really interesting technology that I would  _ love  _ to look into it further—”

Kara chuckles and places a hand on her shoulder. “Lena. Focus. You said you had a theory?” She opens the box of donuts and grins when she sees her favorites. She picks a Boston kreme and bites into it. “About what?” 

Lena blinks at her, almost surprised, and blushes. “Oh, yes, right. About the, uh, the cube.”

Kara’s eyes widen a little at that. It’s been a couple of weeks since that day and she wonders if Lena has been thinking about it all this time. She takes another bite of her donut. “What about it?” 

The blush on the pale woman’s cheeks deepens. “Well, I think it’s a device that creates telepathic bonds between individuals, except that it’s… Um, well, for… Sexual purposes.”

Kara pauses mid-bite at that. She lowers her donut back on the box and blinks. “Sexual purposes,” she echoes, dragging out the phrase. “I’m sorry, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“That depends if you’re thinking what I’m thinking,” Lena replies quickly. Kara notices that she’s not looking at her. “We probably don’t have  _ that  _ kind of connection since it’s not the purpose of the device, but…” Lena shrugs and flails her hands as she explains. “I need more evidence, clearly, but I think once the bond is created, um, anything that one side of the connection does to himself or herself is- is felt by the other. Like an exclusive empathy for certain feelings—or, bluntly, you know. Um. Pleasures. _ ”  _ She clears her throat a little awkwardly. “Well, like I said I need more evidence, need to conduct experiments, since it’s a  _ wild  _ theory but it could be a plausible one. I was thinking you might be receptive of it better over my other theory which is—” Lena cuts herself off abruptly in a way that screamed implication. Kara blinks again and fidgets with her glasses. There’s a hint of awareness in Lena’s words that makes her feel a little guilty and maybe a little bit embarrassed, but she instead focuses on the woman’s latter words instead of what she’s alluding to. 

“What is your other theory, exactly?” She asks slowly. Lena lets out a small noise of protest.

“No, no, Kara, you don’t understand.” She finally looks at Lena and Kara almost flounders at the focus in her eyes. “When I say it creates telepathic bonds between individuals for sexual purposes, I’m postulating it because it exists  _ between us _ .” 

Yes, Kara got that the first time, thank you. She swallows thickly and shrugs, ignoring Lena’s comment. “What is your other theory?”

Lena laughs, disbelief in it, and stammers for a moment. “Well. That I find you physically attractive—which, I’ll admit, is true.” She laughs again and Kara blushes hotly, preens at the compliment and admission rolled into one. “And that  _ you  _ find me physically attractive, which, frankly, I don’t think is—”

“You don’t think I think you’re physically attractive?” Kara cuts her off, her voice increasing pitch with her every word as she takes utmost offense in what Lena had just said. “Who  _ doesn’t  _ think you’re physically attractive?” 

“Well—”

“Listen here, Lena,” Kara says with a monumental sigh and she thinks this,  _ this,  _ needs to be the moment where she bares her heart. Lena stares at her and swallows while Kara steels herself, fists clenching on the edge of the dinner table as she meets green gaze. “I think you’re the most beautiful woman in all the galaxies I have seen and trust me, I’ve been to a couple.”

Lena’s reply is instant, sharp, light. “Show-off,” she says with a smile and Kara just chuckles. 

“My point is—Rao, I can’t believe I’m doing this because of- of whatever is happening right now _ ,  _ but I…” Kara sighs. She adjusts her glasses uselessly but keeps her eyes on Lena’s. “I like you. Like,  _ like you,  _ like you. And I hate myself for waiting this long but I- What you said- Is it safe to assume that you, you know—”

“That I like you too?” Lena cuts her off this time. Her red-painted lips quirk up in the shyest of ways. Her hands are on the edge of the table too, across Kara, and the heroine longs to reach out. “I did just say that I think you’re physically attractive.”

“Just physically?” Kara jokes. 

“I wasn’t done,” Lena huffs, and Kara thinks it’s the most endearing of sounds. “You’re beautiful in every way, Kara, and though I haven’t been to other galaxies, I’d like to think that you’re one of a kind.” 

Kara laughs softly. She’d take Lena to any and all she could, with or without DEO’s permission. She hesitates but keeps her hands on the table. Lena breathes out a laugh and bites her lip nervously. “So…” 

“So,” Kara echoes. She walks to the other side of the table where Lena stands. Her heart is racing, pounding against her ear. She can’t believe she’s still nervous, despite having the hardest part out of the way. “I’ll need to test a theory, if that’s alright,” she says softly. 

Lena smiles in a knowing way as she faces the blonde. Kara’s gaze falls to where her lips are quirked up in the most teasing of ways. “What’s your theory?” The CEO asks, and Kara has to remind herself to breathe.

“That you’re a fantastic kisser,” she murmurs. She brings her gaze back up to meet green eyes that sparkle with mirth and  _ need.  _ Kara licks her lips. “Can I kiss you?” 

Lena doesn’t answer and for a moment the blonde panics. Then there’s a warm palm against her cheek. Kara grins, a little shakily, and she watches as Lena steps closer, leans in, her gaze flickering from her lips to her eyes before her own flutter shut. 

Then there are lips on hers, soft and warm all at the same time. Kara discovers it takes so much effort not to combust right then and there, with Lena so close to her. The raven-haired woman’s hands find home on Kara’s shoulders just as the heroine’s hands move to hold her by the waist for only a moment, because then she’s wrapping her arms around Lena. There’s a satisfied little hum from either of them—probably from Kara—as the businesswoman tilts her head just so, and the heroine forgets to breathe all over again at the first brush of Lena’s tongue on hers.

Lena is pulling back too soon, much to Kara’s disapproval, and she opens her eyes to meet green ones laced with  _ panic.  _

Was Kara that much of a terrible kisser?

“Kara—” Lena exclaims. “Kara, we’re  _ floating _ .” 

Only then does Kara take note of their surroundings and she realizes that yes, they are floating several inches above her hardwood floors. She chuckles a little sheepishly, breathing out  _ whoops  _ as she lowers them back down. 

“What does that tell you?” Lena says with a laugh. She pushes the stray hair in front of Kara’s eyes behind her ear and the blonde grins widely, like she just heard the best news in the world. And she has. 

“You’re out of this world,” she says, her voice thick with awe and admiration, and she practically melts into Lena’s warmth when the younger woman flusters and ducks her head bashfully. 

“So are you,” Lena whispers, before she scrunches her nose. “I hope you’re proud of your alien pun. Speaking of which.” The CEO hesitates, but Kara is glad she doesn’t completely pull away. Her hands mindlessly plays with blonde hair as Kara’s own hands stay polite on her hips. “We still aren’t done discussing about that cube.”

The crinkle between her eyebrows makes itself known and Lena chuckles. Kara frowns. “What else is there to discuss?”

Lena quirks up an eyebrow and without thinking, Kara leans in to brush her lips against it. The CEO blushes lightly. “Were you even listening to what I said?” 

Kara hums. “Yes, anything that one side of the connection does to himself or herself is felt by the other, an exclusive empathy of certain pleasures…” She trails off and presses another kiss to Lena’s forehead. It’s quite addicting, she finds, the warmth of Lena against her lips, and she wonders how much effort it would take for her to control herself around the woman.

“Yes, Kara,” Lena drawls. Kara blinks and focuses on the woman. “Exactly. Which means I know you’ve been touching yourself in the past two weeks.”

“ _What?”_ Kara sputters. She takes a step back and tries to glare at Lena at the accusation. “I didn’t- That’s not- No I haven’t!” She says in a rush. She crosses her arms at the shorter woman and tries to hide the way her cheeks burned with shame. “You’re not even sure your theory is right! How would you know!”

Lena smiles— _ smirks _ —in a way that says she  _ knows  _ and Kara wants to wipe that smug look away with a hungry kiss. The CEO tilts her head. “So help me prove it.”

Kara lets out a harsh breath through her nose. She hopes she isn’t blushing too much. “How?”

Lena swallows thickly and crosses her arms. Kara stares at her, as if waiting to see what she does. She doesn’t think Lena actually thought it through, but she’s pinching her nipple through her clothes. She whimpers, and so does Kara.

“You felt that,” Lena states. There’s no question. 

“I—” Kara clears her throat, blushes further. “I think you need more, um, trials.” 

Lena rolls her eyes and bites her lip but repeats the motion. Kara whimpers again, more louder this time, because she’s sure now the jolt of pleasure from her left nipple is exactly the same jolt Lena felt. She  _ heard  _ the way her heart rate spiked. 

“How about that one?” Lena whispers. Kara nods, lets out a deep breath and she walks forward, capturing Lena’s lips in another kiss as she places her hands on the woman’s biceps. She pins Lena against the table, donuts forgotten, and it’s intoxicating how easily Lena leans into her, arms wrapping around her neck as they kiss—slow and exploring, at first, until Lena scratches down the back of Kara’s neck and then there’s tongue and teeth and  _ fire.  _

“Can- Can I touch you?” Lena murmurs against her lips. “I have a theory,” she adds hurriedly, and Kara almost wants to take her here and now just so the woman stops thinking about her stupid theories. She only nods though because  _ Rao, _ she wants to be touched, and she moans when she feels Lena touch her right breast—tentative, almost, and curious, and she feels her gaze on her. When she opens her eyes, Lena’s are dark, her lips are parted, and Kara can’t help but lean in and press another kiss as she pushes herself closer against the dark-haired woman. 

“And how does that feel?” Lena asks. The question is clinical but Lena’s voice is low, seductive, and Kara whimpers when the woman squeezes her breast.

“Again,” Kara moans, her eyes fluttering shut. She did think Lena was right, but now that she’s presented with evidence, such  _ pleasurable  _ evidence, she doesn’t think she can remain scientific. 

“I didn’t feel it,” Lena murmurs. “But god your moans are  _ addicting.”  _

Kara whines when the CEO doesn’t comply with her request so she looks at the woman, a little confused.  “You didn’t feel it,” she says with a slow blink. It takes a moment for her brain to catch up. “Because  _ you  _ were the one doing it to me?”

“I suppose,” Lena answers. She doesn’t say anything but her hand remains on Kara’s breast, just hovering, then she grins at the blonde before squeezing again. She swallows Kara’s moan with a kiss that’s just as hungry as she feels. She stokes the fire, lets it burn, and she revels in the delicious gasp that Kara lets out when she brushes her thumb over the hard nipple straining through the blonde’s shirt.

“Okay,” she breathes, steals another kiss from Lena, then licks her lips. “I guess we have to… Confirm our findings?” 

Lena smirks and takes Kara’s hand. Kara discovers it takes so much effort to fight back the way she practically melts in Lena’s touch and gaze, overflowing with want and affection, not that she wants to do anything else but give in.

//

That’s how they find each other on Kara’s bed, lips seemingly not able to keep away from skin from too long. They are unable keep their hands off of each other as they work through each other’s clothing. Lena is panting underneath Kara—naked, gorgeous,  _ goddess  _ Kara, and this novelty right here is something the raven-haired woman would keep looking back to until the end of time. The blonde pulls back from where she’s leaving marks on Lena’s pale neck to kiss her jaw.

“So is- is that enough data?” She whispers. Lena feels her breath more than she hears her words.

“What?” The CEO breathes out. Her hands are on Kara’s hair, Kara’s waist, pushing and pulling her closer and farther as the fire catches. It takes her another moment to understand what the blonde is saying and really, why are they still talking?

“Enough to confirm our findings that touching each other doesn’t echo the pleasure to the other,” Kara says in a breath. Lena wants to shut her up, but her statement sinks into her pleasure-muddled haze and she nods. The pillow on her head is soft and she sinks further into it when Kara sucks on her pulse point, effectively shutting her up, and she wills herself to do the same to Kara when she talks again.

Are they  _ not _ done talking? 

“Can we try something then?” Kara whispers. Lena growls lowly in her throat and she digs her nails on Kara’s shoulders. Not that Kara would feel them, she knows, but the blonde hisses softly that she wonders if she did. “You said you...felt it,” Kara continues. “When I touched myself.”

Lena whines and squirms under Kara. The heroine is pinning her on the bed with her weight and she wonders if she could push her off and be on top, just so the talking would cease and they could go into—

“Hardly seems fair that I didn’t feel you do it,” Kara murmurs, cutting through her thoughts. Lena blushes despite herself. “Am I not attractive enough?”

“What—” Lena chokes on her outburst when Kara pushes herself off of Lena and lies on her side beside the raven-haired woman. She feels the way Kara’s gaze rakes down her naked form and the shudder that jolts her is as obvious as the hunger in those dark blue eyes. Lena swallows thickly.

“Will you...touch yourself for me?” Kara whispers. Lena almost doesn’t hear it due to the pounding of her heartbeat against her ears, but when she looks at the blonde, she looks dead serious and Lena’s throat dries and her supposedly brilliant brain stops working. 

Lena is not a stranger to self-love, but to  _ this,  _ she certainly is. Still, she nods and props herself up the pillows. She could feet Kara staring and she flusters at the attention. When she spreads her legs, she bites her lip hard at the cold air that kisses her sex. There is no missing the way Kara curses under her breath and when Lena chances a glance beside her, Kara is  _ staring. _

“Stop looking at me like that,” Lena says in a hushed voice. It’s almost shy, and when the blonde looks up at her with both arousal and fondness in her gaze, Lena almost melts. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kara whispers, and she cups Lena’s cheek to kiss her again. “And I am so,  _ so  _ lucky that you’ve let me see you like this.” The heroine shifts her hand lower and rests it on Lena’s belly. The CEO takes a deep breath. It should be easy to touch herself, except she feels a little self-conscious with Kara watching. The blonde seems to feel her discomfort because she presses a kiss on Lena’s temple and smiles warmly.

“You don’t have to,” she whispers. Lena shakes her head.

“I—” She licks her dry lips. “I want to.” She feels Kara still at those words and Lena licks her lips again. Ever so slowly, she lowers her right hand between her legs. Since Kara so deliberately laid down on her right, she can’t help but brush against her stomach as she moves, and at the first brush of her fingers against her clit, they share a gasp. 

“I felt that,” Kara whispers raggedly. Lena nods and swallows, continues the trek of her fingers. She gently runs her index finger down her slit and they share another moan. The way the sound leave Kara’s lips is satisfying, almost, and it’s her that drives Lena to be bold: she teases her entrance, slowly, before pushing a single digit inside her. She throws her head back as she feels her walls clamp around the finger, hears Kara shift beside her and curse once more. 

“Rao,” Kara rasps, and when Lena glances at her, she’s blown away by the  _ need _ that is reflected in those eyes. Lena presses the heel of her palm against her clit just as she slides a second finger inside her, needy and impatient, and she revels in the rush of pleasure that rolls down her spine and the delicious moan that leaves Kara’s lips yet again. There’s the familiar fire that spreads and she tilts her head, just enough, and reaches for Kara by her neck with her free hand so she could capture the blonde’s lips in a hungry kiss. The moan she lets out is muffled against Lena’s lips. Her fingers work between her legs, her core soaked, but she needs—

She needs  _ more. _

“Kara,” the raven-haired woman whimpers as she pulls back slightly. The blonde takes a moment to focus but she opens her eyes, meeting Lena’s gaze. “Touch yourself.”

The surprise in Kara’s features is evident but Lena adds in a  _ please,  _ but it doesn’t prepare the woman for the heightened pleasure that hits her when Kara complies with her whispered request: The rush of intense pleasure, striking her from her core to every nerve ending in her body. There’s white hot heat, blazing everywhere and consuming her, consuming them, and Lena reaches for Kara again and locks their lips in a kiss that screams  _ take me, I love you  _ as they bring each other higher, pleasure amplified as Lena touches herself, pleasures herself and  _ Kara, _ and Kara does the same to her. 

Climax tides over them like a storm, electrifying. The pleasure is intense and Lena collapses a tired heap on the bed, Kara panting beside her. There’s only the sound of them chasing their breaths, of pounding heartbeats, their bodies buzzing with satisfaction and pleasure. It’s minutes later that Lena laughs, exhausted and delirious. 

“How long do you think it’ll last?” She asks. Kara snorts. She turns to lay on her stomach and kisses Lena’s shoulder before grinning up at her lazily.

“Do I want to know what you’re thinking?” The heroine asks. Lena just shrugs and yawns. 

“I’m not sure yet. But you know. Don’t go pleasuring yourself during office hours,” the CEO says with a smirk. Kara’s nose flare at the idea, like she’s thinking of it, but she just nips the crook of Lena’s neck.

“You know what would please me?”

Lena laughs. She wonders when this...relationship with Kara Danvers would lose its novelty, but as she looks at Kara—blue eyes that have seen the destruction of a planet and her entire race race, eyes that have seen life beyond Lena’s imagination—she sees hope, and happiness, and she thinks maybe, just maybe, this newness won’t ever disappear. “Yes?”

Kara grins. It’s bashful and hopeful at the same time and Lena remembers the first day they met—Kara hiding on Clark Kent’s shadow—and wonders if the woman she was back then had thought about this moment and everything that would follow. Who would’ve thought, after all: A Super and a Luthor.

“You, going out on dates with me,” Kara says softly. Lena smiles, leans up and captures her lips in another kiss that promised the rebirth of a world.

“Impress me, blondie.”

And Kara does, much sooner than Lena had expected. She almost passes out from pleasure at the hands of Kara Danvers—a confirmation of her fantasies on how much the heroine could  _ give _ —and it’s a novelty she doesn’t think she’d get over with soon, but she makes sure Kara knows just who she’s dealing with. 

Lena doesn’t think her name has been uttered with such reverence and warmth. 

//

It takes little effort, Kara finds, to impress Lena Luthor, especially when the woman looks at her like she created the sun and the moon herself, but she tries to better herself every time. She still brings her dinner, takes her home, gets her coffee from another country, but she also sweeps her off her feet, saves her from explosions and crashing planes, solves for her quantum mechanics problems, and makes sweet, sweet love to her that the stars probably look down at them in disgust at how gross and romantic they are.

The effects of the cube wear out a week later, and it’s some days after that Lena admits, in a haze of pleasured moans under Kara’s talented tongue, that she loves the blonde. Kara echoes it later with a kiss that tasted of Lena and forever. 

//

Years later, Lena figures that the novelty of knowing Kara Danvers, in itself, would never lose its idyllic charm. Not when there’s so much more to learn about the blonde, beyond her wildest dreams. Like the map of freckles as constellations on her left shoulder, or how she sighs when she dreams at night, or how her arms would protectively drape around Lena even while she slept, or how she pushes with her right foot when she flies, or how her eyes would turn the lightest shade of blue when she’s pleasantly surprised—it’s this shade of blue that calms Lena down when she gets on her knees and asks Kara to marry her. 

//

Kara discovers, years later, that it takes virtually no effort to fall in love and stay in love with Lena Luthor-Danvers, especially when she’s so beautiful and kind and lovely and wonderful. There had been no secrets, after that first and last one was bared, and she learns and relearns everything about Lena the same way the woman does with her. There are difficult times—Lena learns how to say no to her pout, damn it, and their stubbornness are a match made in hell, and weekend mornings with Lena are a challenge because she’s a morning person and Kara  _ isn’t _ , and Rao, the children are such a  _ handful _ —but Kara discovers and rediscovers that no, it does not take much effort to stay in love with Lena. 

She shares this with Lena, one day when they’re older yet still teeming with life and love. Lena smiles that smile that is for Kara alone and tells her that  _ darling, after all these years, I still find something new to fall in love with you for,  _ and Kara smiles back at her like she’s her whole life and well—she is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for this [anonymous prompt:](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com/post/167538035505/hey-june-would-you-consider-writing-a-fic-where) where Kara and Lena are both exposed to some kind of chemical or whatever (Lena knows she's SG, they have the hits for each other but are too stupid to act on it) that makes the other person feel when one is pleasuring themselves? Like Kara is getting off and suddenly Lena is feeling very aroused in the.other side of town etc. It takes a while for them to figure out what's happening and oc it leads to love confessions and them falling into bed together.
> 
> Feedback is very much welcome. Thank you so much for reading! I'm [potstickermaster on Tumblr](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com)


End file.
